Taken By The Earth
by blah5566
Summary: SUMMERY: During the second Giant War, Percy sacrifices himself to destroy Gaea. But before she disappears she takes Percy for revenge. When Percy awakes Gaea is of full power again. Now he has to escape her clutches and help his friends and family before DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

TAKEN BY THE EARTH

PERCY  
No one really thinks about how one choice can change everything. Well, in my case it did. It was October 31st only this year my friends and I weren't dressing up in witch, vampire, and zombie costumes to go trick-or-treating with. This year we were fighting in a war. We were fighting against Gaea and her giants.  
So many people had died during this war, Dakota, Gwen, Conner Stoll, and Miranda Gardiner to name a few. My friends and family had died. They and many others were left dead on the battle field as everyone else fought for their lives. Luckily, Zeus had finally come to senses, if he ever had any, and reopened Olympus so the gods were fighting with us. Though, the seven from the prophecy were doing the most fighting.  
Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase, and I, Percy Jackson, were doing the hardest part. We were trying to destroy Gaea. Jason and I, being the best fighters, were attacking Gaea head on. Piper was trying to charmspeak her into falling asleep. Leo was shooting her with fire balls. Frank had turned into a Python and was shooting poison at her. Hazel was fighting with Jason and me. And Annabeth, my fiancé, had used her invisibility cab to turn invisible and sneak attack Gaea.  
Everything was working as planned, we were winning. Unfortunately, that changed in a matter of seconds. Gaea created the largest earthquake possible. My friends had fallen to their feet, doing their best to hang on. I on the other hand, Poseidon being god of earthquakes and all, can withstand it. I felt a tug in my gut and I could feel the earth responding to me. The earthquake was smaller but still dangerous.  
I ran over to Gaea and started to fight her. I wouldn't let her hurt anymore of my friends. As everyone was still on the ground I ran over to Gaea and fought her by myself. After a while I had given her a few good cuts but she had given twice as many as me.  
If this kept up I would die fighting her. There is one thing I can do that will destroy her, I'm positive it'll kill her, but it may kill me as well. I didn't want to die, but I could let my friends die either. What I'm about to do will not put Gaea to sleep forever. Actually, it may only keep her at bay for a year or two. But it's better than nothing and it'd give my friends some time to figure out how to kill her for good.  
I backed up so Gaea couldn't attack me while I tried to concentrate.  
"Giving up, pawn? You can still join me it's not too late," Gaea cooed.  
"Not exactly," I told her.  
"Percy, what are you doing?" Annabeth asked over the noise of the earth's rumble.  
I tried to prepare myself for what I was about to do. If my plan worked then I would most likely never see Annabeth again.  
I turned my head toward her and said, "I'm sorry." After I said that, I turned my head back to Gaea. I took a deep breath and recited the lines, "I Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, Returner of the Master bolt, Helm of Darkness, and Golden Fleece, Savior of Artemis, Holder of the Sky, Explorer of the Labyrinth, Beholder and surrenderer of the Mark of Achilles, Hero and Defender of Olympus, and Defeater of Kronos, Hyperion, Atlas, Iapetus, and Polybotes hereby call upon all of my powers to defeat Gaea, Titan of the earth."  
"Percy! Don't!" I heard Annabeth yell, but it was too late the lines were said.  
I could feel my powers leaving my body; I could feel myself draining and losing energy. I collapsed onto my knees in pain. There was a bright gold glow around me and I could see the ball that holds my energy start to form. Once all of my powers were together I used the last bit of energy I had to move it towards Gaea. I watched as the ball of power hit her head and she began to lose power.  
She began to sink back into the earth but before she was gone she said, "You will be mine forever, Perseus Jackson."  
I looked at the ground and saw that the earth was swallowing me. I was too weak to move. My friends were running towards me wanting to help but they wouldn't make it in time. I kept sinking deeper and deeper into Gaea's domain. Before I was all the way under I heard Annabeth's voice scream "Percy! No!" then I blacked out, not knowing when I'd awake again


	2. Chapter 2

I watched in horror as Percy was sinking into the earth. I tried to reach him but he was too far away. I was running with tears coming down my face. When I got there Percy was already gone. I immediately broke down. The pain of losing Percy was greater than atlas curse. Tears came down my face as I cried for him. The thought of never seeing his green eyes and simile terrified me. The pain was too much. Rage quickly consumed me. The rest of the 7 were standing around me, trying to comfort me but fail. Everyone forgot a war was still going on. Two giants approached us. I looked at both of them in hatred. Without realizing it, I grabbed Jason's sword and charged. He tried to hold me back but I but his grip. The giants were laughing thinking that I could never beat them but they were wrong.

I stabbed both of them in the chest. They were surprise that I could defeat them. The giants turned into a pile of ashes. Once again Annabeth broke down crying. Everyone including the gods stared at her awestruck that she had single handily took down them without help. Poseidon was morning the lost of his son trying hard to hold back tears.

"We shall have a proper burial for Percy Jackson son of Poseidon." Zeus said sympathetically.

"No he's not dead." Annabeth said trying to convince herself.

"I can feel his soul there." Hades said.

"No he's not dead. It's a trick." she said crying.

"Annabeth just accept the fact that he's dead." Hera said.

"NO! It was your plan to do this. You knew the risks but you did it anyways." she said.

"Young lady don't you dare talk to..."

Zeus cut her off. Annabeth kept crying. Her fiancé she thought they were about to get married when the war was over. Now he was gone. From her pain she passed out. It was too much for her. She woke up in the infirmary realizing she was at camp half blood. No one talked about winning the war. From the war they had lost the greatest hero. He sacrifice his life for us. She was crying again and then Chrion came in.

"My dear how are you feeling?"

No answer.

"We are having his burial now. We would like you to say something."

She moped out and saw a crowd of people trying to comfort her. Everyone took their seats and Annabeth made her speech.

"He was a great hero. One that sacrificed his life for us. I will miss him..." she said trying not to cry," for his sacrifice he will be honored."

At the end of it she broke down crying. Some people in the crowd were crying too. They made their way to the the lake. His shroud was blue green with a trident. She watched it burn knowing he was gone now. She will never see him again...never again.

ANNABETH

It has been five years. Five years since Gaea tried to make a comeback. Five years since the war. Five years since I lost the love of my life. Everything has changed. The seven are hardly see each other.

Frank, Hazel, and Leo all left on separate missions to find MIA demigods from the war. They haven't been seen or heard from in three years. Jason is the second Praetor at Camp Jupiter with Reyna, but he visits occasionally to see his girlfriend, Piper. Piper is number one on the music charts so she's constantly traveling and performing concerts. And I, Annabeth Chase, live in the Demigod apartments in New York.

After the war, the gods had me design an apartment complex for demigods only. Every person left of the seven has one. Mine's the only one that's regularly used, however. I mostly sit around all day wondering about my five friends that I hardly see. If I'm not thinking about them, then I'm thinking about him.

It's been five years since he gave it to me but I still haven't taken the engagement ring off. It was beautiful; a silver-gold ring with a green-grey pearl. I haven't taken it off once and I doubt I ever will. I just stare at the pictures all day. The pictures of him, of the seven, of him and I that are all stored on my laptop. It's been five years since Percy Jackson, my true love, was taken by Gaea. Taken and possible killed by the earth.

Percy's death has taken its toll on everyone. The gods have no idea what happened to him. The oceans are quiet as Poseidon is still grieving over his son. If someone knew him then they don't mention it. It's too painful of a memory. He didn't deserve what happened to him. No one did.

Not Percy, Conner, Gwen or anyone else who died in that war. That war definitely caused a separation between friends, family, and lovers. The only friends that I see regularly are the ones that live in the building and Thalia and Nico, who always want to check on me.

I suddenly heard a knock on the door. Speak of the devils, I thought. They always arrived around this time. I slowly made my way to the door. When I opened the door, I almost had a heart attack because in the door way was the last person I expected to see: the missing Leo Valdez.

"LEO!" I exclaimed as I slammed him in a hug.

"Hey, Annabeth, calm down," Leo told me after a few minutes.

I pulled myself away from him and asked, "Where have you been? You've been gone for three years. Everyone was starting to think that you were dead as well."

"Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry," Leo apologized. "But it's rough being in the wilderness by yourself."

As soon as I looked Leo up and down I saw what he meant. He had several scars on his arms and legs. His hair is longer and wilder then I remembered. He had dirt all over his clothes and he was really skinny. Other than that he looked good for a 23 year old whose been missing for three years.

"Come on in," I said moving away from the door.

"Nice place," Leo commented as he walked into my living room after closing the door. "So? Where's everyone else? I kind of expected them to be here."

"I don't know," I admitted. Leo looked confused but he let me continue, "Frank and Hazel haven't come back after their missions in three years, same as you. Jason is in California because of his Praetorship. And Piper travels the world performing concerts; last I heard she was in England. I'm alone here."

"I'm sorry," Leo said again. "Any word on . . . you know?"

He didn't say his name but he didn't have to. I knew perfectly well who he meant. I shook my head trying to keep tears from coming.

"So, we're pretty much the only ones left of the seven?" Leo questioned looking at the picture of the seven that was on my bookshelf.

"Not quite," a familiar voice said behind us.

We whipped around to see another person that I hadn't expected to see. The familiar big, Chinese, babyish face of our missing friend Frank Zhang.

"FRANK!" Leo and I yelled in unison.

"The one and only," Frank said as he hugged Leo and I.

"How did you get into my house? How long have you been here?" I asked completely shocked.

"Well, I sort of, turned myself into a mouse and crawled through your air vent early this morning," Frank admitted. He didn't look much better than Leo, except he fatter than him. "I was waiting until a good time to show myself to you."

"Any time would be a good time," I said pulling him into another hug. When I broke away from him I said, "Well, you too must be hungry or something. Help yourselves to anything or you have your apartments here, you can use those."

"Considering that we haven't been in our apartments for three years I'm pretty sure that our food would be rotten and there would be dust everywhere," Leo stomach growled.

"Go eat in the kitchen and I'll call a maid to clean up your apartments," I told them.

"Are you sure?" Frank asked. "You don't have to."

"It's no trouble at all," I smiled. This is the first time I'd smiled in five years.

They looked like they wanted to argue but I could see the hunger in their eyes. The hunger must have over powered them because they eventually nodded and then raced towards the kitchen as if their lives depended on it. But before I even called a cleaning service I noticed that I had message on my phone. I said my password and waited for the voicemail to start.

"Hey, Annabeth," I heard the voice of another old friend come on. "Sorry for calling so late. It's ten at night here so you'll most likely be asleep. I just wanted to let you know that. I'm coming to New York. If Pipes is there please tell her. If not then at least I'll get to see someone. I'll be there by 2 in the afternoon. See you soon, bye."

I listened to the message several more times before the content of what he was saying actually got transmitted to my brain. Jason Grace is coming to New York and he'll be here in half an hour.

* * *

By the way Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Leo, Piper, and Jason should all be 23 or 24. Nico and Hazel should be 20 or 21. Thalia is 15 forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason

I'm going to see Piper in a half a hour. All could I ever think of was her. I remember her kaleidoscope eyes and her smile. As I landed I rushed to the apartments. What I saw was Annabeth holding a large crystal clear diamond. She was crying and Frank and Leo seemed sad.

"What...what's going on?" I said.

Annabeth cried more.

"Hazel and Piper...disappeared," Frank said.

No was my first thought. How could this happen? I knew I shouldn't have left her.

"How do you know?" Jason said.

Annabeth handed me the diamond. On it there were some words etched. It said:

My dear friends if you are reading this me and Piper has been captured. This was to be design to show up when we are missing. I had a lead on Percy but it led to a dead end. I am currently in Italy as I am writing this. There is one more thing. This lead that I will tell you will require the owl and death to work together. You will start in Rome and find the message hidden in a colosseum. Fire must unlock it. And to my dear Frank I love you.

From Hazel

I stared at it. They have been captured. I was full of rage and when I find them I will give them Hades. Something cold and was full of death appeared. It was Nico.

"Nico," I said,"what are you doing here?"

"My sister has been captured. I come to help find her."

Then my sister Thailia visited. I still can't believe that I'm older than her. It was weird.

"Death boy what are you doing here?" she said.

Nico looked offended but didn't answer. Thailia sighed. Annabeth had a shine in her eyes like when she knew something.

"Guys don't you see? We were all brought together by something." Annabeth said.

Somehow I knew she was right. When I was finding the demigods I had a sudden urge to go back here. I wonder if they had too. When everyone got that thought through their heads they nodded in approval.

"Soo should we go now?" I said.

"I think we should go tomorrow. Everyone must be tried. Here help yourself to anything in my fridge." Annabeth said.

Then she left to reserve a plane. Frank and Leo quickly went to check the fridge. There were only one word to describe it. It was heaven. There were so much food. It was like a buffet in a fridge. There was pizza, ice cream, cookies, and of course soda.

"Wow..." Leo and Frank said."it's so beautiful."

Their eyes were shining. In minutes they finished everything.

"Wow guys I did not think a person could eat that fast." Thailia said.

They ignored that comment. Everyone went to check out their apartment. My apartment was on the top floor. Just how I like it. In there was the most amazing thing I ever saw. There was a huge amount of space to hang out and in the bath room everything was marble. The maids must of cleaned it because everything was squeaky clean. I mean there was no trace a dust considering I haven't been there in a year. The sun was setting. The view was beautiful but it made me sad. I used to watch the sun set with Piper.

"I'm coming Piper. I'm coming." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

LEO

How was I supposed to tell her? She would kill me then start crying. Once I showed Annabeth what I found she would automatically assume the worst. We don't know if he's dead or not but this definitely wouldn't raise her hope.

I took out the familiar ballpoint pen that I had seen Percy use many times. It didn't look damaged at all from the fight. The bad thing was that Percy told me that the pen would always return to his pocket. Since it didn't return, what does that mean? Is he dead? I don't know, but I don't want to tell Annabeth about my finding Riptide. It would devastate her.

Speaking of which what was Hazel talking about a lead. Does that mean Percy's alive? Again, I don't know. One thing is for sure, we have to go to the coliseum. Apparently, I would open the door to the clue. I'm not psyched about it. Frank still has the burnable stick of life, so I try to be cautious around him. Would the lead take us to where I found Riptide? Was I close and just didn't realize it? I for one certainly don't want to go back to Miami. There's something about that place that creeps me out.

Anyway, I was thinking about these thoughts and many more as I lay in my bed unable to sleep. It was seven o'clock in the morning and Annabeth would be waking us soon. I couldn't help but worry for Hazel and Piper. They're both tough and strong but even the toughest can get hurt. I've seen it. Five years ago.

Let's just say, Annabeth wasn't the only one who lost a love during the war. I just don't mope about it every day. But then again, Annabeth doesn't know if Percy's dead. Unfortunately, I'm positive that Lacey is dead. She may have been a daughter of Aphrodite but she was different. Like Piper. Like Silena, so I was told. I was unable to save her. Now I don't have anyone to love. Not that I would. I doubt I'll ever get over Lacey, not that I'd want to. My thoughts were soon interrupted by Annabeth who came barging in, turned on all of my lights, hit me with a pillow, and walked back out, probably to do the same thing to someone else.

"What a nice way to wake up," I mumbled, whipping off the blankets and walking towards the bathroom.

I quickly took a shower, got dressed, had a granola bar, and walked towards Annabeth's apartment. Her place was a floor below mine. When I walked in I saw that everyone was inside and ready to go, except Annabeth, who was an over packer. I threw my bag on the floor and sat on the couch waiting with Frank, Jason, Nico, and Thalia.

About thirty minutes later Annabeth was finally ready. She then started yelling at us, as if we were the ones running late, and ushered us towards the elevator that would take us to the lobby below. We quickly got to the cab and told him to take us to our destination. When we arrived at the airport we boarded the plane just as it was about to take off.

Nico sat next to Frank, Thalia next to Jason, and I got to sit next to an extremely worried and nervous Annabeth. After about 10 minutes I finally got tired of watching her fidget with everything: Her hair, her clothes, her carry-on, everything.

"Will you stop that?" I asked after a bit. And I thought I was ADHD.

Annabeth nodded but didn't relax one bit. It caught my eye what she was now fiddling with. I noticed that she was still wearing the engagement ring that Percy gave her. I smiled to myself. I remembered when Percy had asked me to make that ring.

I had been surprised. I mean not many eighteen year old guys want to get married. But he was in love. He said nothing would stop him from living his life with her. Unfortunately, something did stop him. And her name was Mother Earth. It had certainly been one of the best proposals though.

It was midnight and he and Annabeth were on the Argo II's top deck. Only what they didn't know was that Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and I were spying on them and videotaping the moment. As soon as he popped the question she tackled him in a hug and they began making out. Then came the fun part of revealing ourselves. We spent that whole night celebrating. When we were done I sent the video to camp Half-Blood, everyone was more than happy when they heard the news.

Percy and Annabeth weren't even engaged for that long though because two days later was the war, and Percy was then taken by the enemy, unable to ever see his fiancé again. Hopefully, we can change that and find him.

I don't remember falling asleep but I do remember the dream. I was watching a younger version of Percy and Annabeth. They were about thirteen? Fourteen?

Anyway, they were climbing the side of a cliff. I don't know where they are but I could see the ocean in the distance. I saw a really old ship on the water. The type that pirate would sail. They kept climbing closer and closer towards the top. When they finally reached the top I gasped at what I saw and immediately awoke.

What were Percy and Annabeth doing? Where were they? What were they climbing to? I don't know, but I certainly didn't like the image that I saw. I would never get it out of my head. It was so sad. Seeing that almost made me want to cry. I am definitely not telling Annabeth what I saw. Who knows what that information would do to her? But she knows where that place is. I might have to tell her, that scares me. I'll just bide my time and won't tell her unless it's completely necessary.

I looked at her and saw her smiling in her sleep. I could guess what she was dreaming about. A) Percy. Percy. And just to shake it up C) Percy.

I looked at my watch. We still had two hours until our plane landed. Unfortunately, something lurched the plane forward. Jason, frank, Nico, Annabeth, and Thalia all woke up with a jolt.

"What's going on!" Nico asked who was looking green.

"We're falling out of the sky!" Thalia and Jason yelled over the screaming passengers.

"Can't you two control this thing?" I asked.

They concentrated for several minutes but then gave up and said that the plane was too heavy.

"We'll have to jump!" Annabeth informed us.

"WHAT!" I demanded. "ARE YOU INSANE!"

"It's either that or die!" she yelled.

I didn't like it but I, along with everyone else, got up and fallowed her towards the back. Nico, Annabeth, and I put on parachutes. Jason and Thalia would be flying and Frank would probably turn into something with wings when he jumped.

I can see the ground coming closer and closer and I knew that it was now or never. Jason was the first to jump but I quickly fallowed. As we fell I saw the plane straighten as if nothing happened. Unfortunately, I was so focused on the plane that I didn't realize how close the ground was and I forgot to pull my parachute. I felt immediate pain when I landed on the hard dirt. I then blacked out from the pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth

As we jumped out of the airplane I notice Leo didn't pull it. My mind was racing. I tried yelling but he couldn't hear me. My heart dropped after seeing him hit the ground and passing out.

"Leo!" I yelled when I run towards him.

I saw blood. Too much blood. He can't die. He just can't. He has to open a clue for us. I took out nectar and poured it on to his wound. The others caught up and just stared at the wound. The wound start healing but there was too much blood loss. Leo started moving his arm. I was glad we didn't lose him. I fed him some ambrosia. He got up but he broke his leg. Luckily from the plane crash there were a pair of crutches. We gave it to Leo and he got up. Frank helped him.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. It just hurts a lot." he replied.

"Where are we?" Frank asked.

"I don't know?" I answered.

Nico gasped. "The great Annabeth doesn't know something." and he pretended to faint.

Everyone punched him.

"Owwww," he said.

"So I guess we look around?" I said.

They all nodded. We were walking around for an hour and saw a town. Surprisingly this town was just a few miles from Rome. We got a hotel and continue to help Leo heal. Then something knocked on the door it was monsters. We got our weapons out but I was too late. My knees collapsed and I blacked out. I had a dream. It brought back memories. All the sad ones though. I dreamt I was sitting on the beach with Percy holding hands. He would always clam the tides for me. We were watching the sunset.

"Annabeth," he said.

"What?"

"I love you. I love your grey eyes, your simile, and everything about you."

"I love you too Seaweed brain."

He smiled. I felt so happy inside. This was the first time we said I love you to each other. Then I woke up. I realized I was crying. The dream reminded me how I wound never see him again. It took me a while to check my surroundings. I was in a cave with no light. I tried calling people's names but they weren't there. I cried some more. I was all alone. Then a bright light appeared. It was...it was...

"Mom?" I said.

"Annabeth." she said with a simile.

"What...what are you doing here?.

"I come to warn you. All of you shall be tested. Be careful."

Then she disappeared. Everyone started appearing again. Leo leg was healed now thankfully. Everyone seem to be in good shape.

"Heyy...where we're you?" I said.

"We don't know." Jason replied.

"Now what?" Leo asked."I can't see anything in here."

"Dude you should flame on." Frank said.

Leo got on fire. Now we could see the whole cave now. Wait cave wasn't the word to describe it. It was like a big room with a tunnel. There were paintings and papers of buildings. It reminded me of the labyrinth and our first kiss. A face appeared on the wall.

"Ahh we have visitors. If you want to get out, you will have to solve this riddle." it said. "Continue to the next room."

Everyone hesitated but went on. In the room were big boulders and a waterfall. It seemed pleasant. I wanted to stay there forever but something pulled me out.

"Annabeth wake up." it told me.

I woke up from my trance and so did the others. The same face showed up again.

"To get out of here solve this riddle."

The face disappeared into words. It said:

From the fallen solider

You may give us the object and place it by the boulders

He was loved so very much

Through pain and agony he was last seen in dust

The love of his life was put to the test

To make the sleeper go to rest

"Huh?" everyone but Leo and I said.

Leo looked pale like he knew something we didn't. I was still thinking. What was the object?

"Leo do you get it?" I asked.

"Yes..." he said sadly.

"What's the object?" everyone asked.

Leo brought out a pen it was...it was...

"It's Percy's pen!" I shouted.

Leo nodded. Then I realized something. His pen always return to him but...now it didn't. That means...he was...actually dead. There was no hope that he will come back. I started crying and I took the pen. Everyone was feeling pity for me. I couldn't give it up. It was the last thing from Percy. I just couldn't. Then I remembered my mom's warning. We will be tested. All of us. But why I have to be first I thought. I willingly gave up the pen and put it on the boulder. I cried some more. Everyone knew the pain I was going through. It disappear as placed it on the rock. The face was back again and I didn't like showing respect to it anymore.

"Ahh I see that you have solved it. I'll make sure he gets it."

Make sure he gets it? I thought. That mean he was...he is...alive. Sadness was consumed by happiness and joy. Everyone was full of joy too. But could he been lying? Trying to trick me?

"For your generosity I will provide you with something."

I heard a clash and I blacked out again. I had another dream. It was the moment that I lost the love of my life. The one that I was going to marry to that dirt lady. Percy was drowning in the dirt and I tried to reach him. I failed he was gone. Then the scene changed. It was a cage of some sort with someone in it. I got closer to see it but something woke me up. It was Thailia.

"Wake up." she said.

"Huh?" I said. "where are we?"

"We're in Rome."

"How...how did we get here?"

"The cave man thingy did it. He also provided us with money and food."

"Oh...do can we go to the colosseum now?"

"Yeah. Hurry up. Everyone's ready."

I quickly packed up. We were on our way. There was hope again. We will find Percy one day.

PERCY

Where was I? What happened? Why do I feel like I was eaten by flesh-eating horses? All of these questions and more ran through my head as I opened my eyes. I saw that I was in some type of cave. The mouth of the cave was blocked by some type of boulder. I took a deep breath but immediately regretted it. I began coughing a fit. What was that smell? It smelled like a mixture of wet wool, blood, and mud.

"Yeah, it's better to breathe through your mouth," a strange, yet familiar voice said.

I sat up and turned to where the voice had come from. I could see a body in the shadows, except I couldn't tell who it was because I couldn't see the person's face.

"Who are you?" I asked the shadowed person.

"Oh, just an old friend," the voice said mysteriously.

The person stepped out of the shadows and I could see that it was a man. He was about 27 and had long, messy blonde hair, with tired but bright blue eyes. I immediately began to recognize him. He was one of the demigods that disappeared early on in the war.

"Will Solace?" I said staring at the son of Apollo.

He smiled. "Who else could keep you alive for this long?"

I began blurting out questions, "Where are we? What happened? What do you mean by keeping me alive? How long has it been since the war? Has Gaea reformed? Do you know if the seven are okay? Why-"

"Whoa! Slow down there, Perce," Will ordered. "Don't worry I'll answer the questions that I know. It's been five years since the war."

"WHAT?" I asked shocked. "By calling on my powers to defeat Gaea was only supposed to keep her at bay for two years tops?"

"Well, you must be stronger than you thought," Will shrugged. "During the war, I was captured. I stayed here for a few days, but on the last day of the war you were brought in. You looked dead. You were unconscious, and beat up, covered in mud, you were also really pale. As soon as the guards left I began trying to heal you. There's only so much that I could do. You're still weak so you have to be careful. As for Gaea, she has not yet reformed but I'm pretty sure that she will be soon, from the way that the guards are talking. I have no idea if the seven are okay."

As Will said that I thought of Annabeth. She must think I'm dead. I've been passed out for five years, Gaea must have put a spell on me or something. I began to miss everything about her: her eyes, her hair, her smile, her laugh, her lips, everything. It's been five years.

"Annabeth's most likely moved on," I murmured glumly.

"I doubt it," Will said.

"Why?"

"Because the guards keep saying 'the girl is searching for him,'" Will told me. "I'm pretty sure I know who they're talking about."

I really hoped that he was right, but I had to push the thought aside for now so I said, "Do you know where we are?"

"No," He said simply. "When the guards open the boulder all I have time to see is a dead pasture with green grass and broken trees."

Before I could say anything I felt a familiar sensation run through my veins. I could smell and sense an ocean nearby. There was good and bad news. The good news: I already feel stronger. The bad news: The ocean won't help me. That means I'm stuck on an island somewhere. Wait a minute, I thought. Island, smell, ocean, pasture, cave, boulder, I knew exactly where I was.

"Good news," I told Will, "I know where we are. Bad news, it's going to be almost impossible for the rest of the seven to find us."


	6. Chapter 6

Hazel

I woke up. It was so dark. Piper was with me. I couldn't tell where we are. It seemed days since we have eaten anything.  
"Piper where do you think we are?" I said.  
"I don't know. But where ever we are I doubt that they will find us."  
"Gee thanks for your support." I said sarcastically.  
"Your welcome."  
We continued into a maze like cave. No it wasn't a cave. It was more like a really long tunnel. I hoped that they could find us with the clues I left behind.

*flashback time*

I had a lead on Percy and I plan to pursue it. But I was too dangerous. I had to take one of the seven with me. Someone that isn't Annabeth because she will get overwhelm. This is a hard decision. I'll think about it later. Right now I would leave clues behind if I go missing. But where? I looked around Rome hoping to find a spot. Then I saw it. The colosseum. Yes that is where I will hide the first clue. Next I got a large crystal to show up in the apartments to let them know if I'm missing. I hid 4 more clues around the world. While I was planing this I run into Piper.  
"Hey..." I said.  
"Hello."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I have a concert."  
Then I had an idea. Piper should accompany me on this quest.  
"Piper," I said in a serious voice,"I have a clue on Percy and I want you to help me but you can't tell anybody until we are sure about this."  
Piper was surprised.  
"Ok I'll help you."  
After 1 month we were ready. We went off but suddenly we were ambushed. The monsters were everywhere. They overpowered us. Then we both blacked out.

*end of flashback*

We were searching for a way out instead we found a arena. It was abandoned but there was something weird here. There were so much skulls. My brother Nico would've liked that.  
"Wow...that's creepy." Piper said.  
I nodded in agreement. We continued through the tunnel and found a workshop. It had so many designs that Annabeth would've loved. Piper was awestruck at the designs. Then something attacked us. We drew our weapons and attacked it. We watched it dissolved after Piper stabbed it. There was a note where it dissolved. Piper read it out loud:

To the people in this maze. You are forever doomed and you will never find a way out. Unless someone comes to find you. But for now you will die.

"Wow. That was so helpful." I said with sarcasm.  
We walked around for an hour. We estimated it was night time so we slept. I had a dream. In that dream was a island with lots of sheep. There was a cave and in that cave was 2 people. One was Percy Jackson. Percy was still alive.

ANNABETH

It took about an hour to arrive at the Colosseum. It was around midnight and I couldn't help but admire the architecture and the lights that are on the old combat arena. The Colosseum was badly wrecked from the battle that we had here. But it wasn't the only monument. Many temples and landmarks were destroyed here and in Greece.  
Anyway, we made our way into the arena and searched the whole upper area. Unfortunately we found nothing. No type of clue whatsoever. Nothing that could lead us to our lost heroes.  
"This is going to be way harder than we thought," Jason muttered depressed.  
"The Roman Colosseum was originally built with tunnels underground where they kept animals. There are many passageways that haven't even been discovered and some that are locked up to the public. This building also cover about 6 acres," I informed them. "Of course it's going to be difficult!"  
"I could have gone a long happy life without having to know that," Leo shook his head.  
"Let's split up," Thalia suggested. "Frank can go with Leo, I'll go with Nico, and Jason can go with Annabeth."  
Everyone nodded in agreement and took off through a different entrance. It didn't take long for Jason and I to get lost. We were in a dark passage that was so deep underground that it was obvious that no one's been there in years.  
"Do you have any idea where we are?" Jason asked me.  
"Well, I think we might be where your ancestors stored the lions, elephants, and other wild animals before they went into the arena," I guessed shining my flashlight on a very old looking cage.  
Jason opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything a voice boomed, "YOU DARE ENTER OUR REALM OF POWER!"  
Jason and I both spun around and saw Percy! Only it wasn't Percy. This person was a ghost. He looked exactly like Percy except he was in his forties, and his eyes were brown instead of green.  
"W-who are you?" I stammered shocked.  
"I am Onorato," the ghost announced.  
"So Onorato," Jason gulped. "Why are you here?"  
"I died here when I was fourty-three years old," Onorato told us. "I thought I could win against a white tiger but I was wrong. Now millions of years later I warn others not to venture into this area. Beyond those halls that you are about to pass is a power of Pluto. It is dangerous to go there."  
"Pluto?" I asked getting excited. "He may mean Hazel."  
"Sir, did you by any chance warn a women about twenty-one, with curly black hair and golden eyes to stay away?" Jason asked.  
"As a matter of fact I did," Onorato recalled. "She said that she had to hide an object. A clue or something. She ignored my warning and plunged straight through the tunnel, didn't hurt her at all."  
"Our friend Hazel is missing," I stated. "She's the girl that you met, and Hazel is a daughter of Pluto, do you think that's why she could avoid the curses."  
"Possibly," Onorato agreed. "but if that's where you have to go then only a son or daughter of Pluto or Hades will be able to go through the tunnel."  
"Lucky for us we just so happen to have one of those with us," Jason muttered smiling. "You stay here, I'll go find everyone else."  
I nodded and watched him disappear through the dark, dingy passageway. I don't know how long I waited for, but suddenly minutes began to feel like hours. Stupid ADHD.  
"Onorato?" I called.  
He appeared next to me.  
"Are you by any chance related to anyone who should be alive right now?" I asked.  
"Annabeth, I know who you mean," he told me. "You are asking about my great-great-great-great-great-great grandson, Perseus Jackson, am I correct?"  
I nodded unable to speak.  
"I cannot tell you anything about his disappearance but I can tell you that if you think of the past it may help," he informed me.  
I was confused. Think of the past. I've been trying to escape the pain of the past for years, now I'm told that the past will help me. But what part of my past? Before I met Percy? After? When?  
Before I could ask any more questions Jason, Nico, Thalia, Frank, and Leo all came running into the tunnel that I was in. I looked back at Onorato but he had disappeared.  
"Hey, sorry it took so long," Jason apologized. "We got lost."  
"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. "Nico did Jason ex-"  
"He explained everything," Nico stated.  
Just then Nico walked over to the tunnel and plunged in without a moment's hesitation. We all watched him walk through the dark, wet passage until he turned a corner and we could no longer see him. We only had to wait about five minutes until Nico came running back through the tunnels towards us.  
"Did you get the clue?" I asked when Nico came into the room with us.  
"Yeah, not a problem," Nico shrugged. I saw him holding a small wooden box that was big enough to hold a pair of shoes.  
"Is that the clue?" Frank asked nodded towards the box.  
"No, I think the clue is inside it," Nico guessed. "Except I can't open it."  
I shined my light on the lid of the box and everyone gasped. On the lid was a picture of a fire and when you shined light on it, the fire moved and burned like a wildfire. Suddenly I thought of something.  
"Leo, you have to open the box with fire," I announced turning towards him. "It's just like the door to Bunker 9 at Camp Half-Blood."  
"I'll give it a try," Leo said walking towards the wooden box.  
As Nico held the box, Leo willed his hand to catch fire and placed it on the lid of the box. The box immediately caught fire, Nico dropped it on the ground before it could burn his hands. Except the box didn't burn, it opened. An image appeared, kind of like an iris message, of the Parthenon appeared. Everyone looked around confused as if not seeing this at all.  
"Don't you see this?" I asked my five friends.  
They all shook their head. I wonder why I was the only one able to see it. The picture of the Parthenon began to fade but in its place appeared a number. It was the number 30.  
"Guys, I know where we're going next?" I announced.  
"Where?" Frank asked.  
"We're going to the home of the Parthenon," I told them. "We get to go to Athens, Greece."


	7. Chapter 7

Frank

After Annabeth revealed the next clue I was happy. One step closer to Hazel. I haven't seen her in a long time. I miss her. The box told us to go to the Parthenon but I didn't know how she saw that. I didn't even see anything. I think she has true sight after the war with Gaea. Since she found out that there was a chance Percy was alive she was happier. We went back and started packing. In the corner of my eye I saw a ring. It was Annabeth's. I pick it up and when searching for her. I didn't think she would take it off. After 10 minutes of searching I couldn't find her.

"Annabeth!" I yelled.

No answer. I started to get nervous. We couldn't lose her. She was the most important person it his quest. I rushed to the others.

"Hey...what's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Annabeth. She gone." I said.

"Gone? Gone where?" they all said.

"I don't know."

"We must find her." Jason said."She's important to this quest."

Thailia notice the ring I was holding.

"Hey why do you have her ring. I thought she never took it off."

"I thought so too."

I gave her the ring and she study it carefully. She pressed something and a tiny compartment opened up. There was a note inside. Everyone was awestruck. She took it out and read it. It said:

I always knew I would die someday. I give you these note to remind you of me if you have forgotten. I'm sorry if this note will bring you despair. You will always have a spot in my heart and I hope you will too. I will always love you to the end of the world.

Signed Percy

Everyone stared at Thailia. They couldn't believe it. They had figured out why Annabeth left. It was this note. It must've triggered something. Jason was the first to break the silence.

"Hey guys we should get going the plane is going to leave in a half an hour."

They went back to pack up and arrived at the private airport. Nico looked paler than normal which was saying something. I could tell he didn't like airplanes. We got on and I sat next to Leo. I was thinking of the war with Gaea.

"Hey do you know what happened to the Argo 2 (I didn't know how to do the roman numeral)." I asked Leo.

He took out a photo of it. What was on there amazed me. The warship turned into a party boat. It had I'm sexy and I know it written in big letters. I stared at the picture .

"Fun,"he said,"best time of my life."

Yup he was still the same old Leo. He hadn't changed through out these past years. To be honest everyone didn't seem to change. I glanced in the aisle and saw Nico clutching the seat. His knuckles were white. Everyone else were sleeping. Suddenly something jerked the plane and woke everyone up. Not this again I thought. Jason went out to investigate since he was the son of the sky god. When he came back he said he didn't see anything.

"Are you sure?" Nico said.

"Yeah. But there's something suspicious." Jason said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Something powerful is out there."

Since we couldn't do anything until the plane lands we would have to sit and wait. After 1 hour we were finally there. We were in Greece. If only Annabeth was here to help us. When we got off the plane everyone went to inspect it only to find nothing. We made our way through the streets of Greece and finally found the Parthenon. We entered but I felt a strange presence. Something powerful. Jason must have felt it too. We looked everywhere but we didn't find a clue. Then Thailia looked at one of the building's structures.

"Hey guys come here." she said.

We all went there. She pointed to the front of the building. On top of the building were some words.

"A clue." she said.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" I said.

She looked at Jason and he got the message. Luckily no one was around to see Jason on top of the building. He came back down and said:

To find the clue you must see

Beyond the building you mustn't flee

Bring the winner of the old contest

And see if you fail or you will be blessed

This clue isn't hard to figure out

So take your time and must not pout

Everyone looked confused.

"The clue lied. It is hard." Leo said.

"So what is this winner of a old contest?" Nico said.

Then an idea popped into my head.

"Wasn't this the place where the people decide if Poseidon or Athena will become their patron?" I said.

Everyone nodded and Thailia figured out what I was talking about.

"So we have to bring Athena?" Leo said.

"No. Do you remember how Athena won?"

He shook his head.

"She won by creating a olive tree. So I think we should bring some olives."

I heard Leo stomach growl so all of us went a buy some pizza with olives. We took out the olives and ate the pizza. Boy Leo was hungry. He ate half the pizza. It wasnt a pretty sight. When we were done we went back to the Parthenon. We went around back and walked around until we saw something. A hellhound popped out of the bushes. We drew our weapons but then I thought of something.

"Guys don't attack." I said.

They looked at me if I were some crazy person.

"Trust me."

I took out the olives and thew it at the hellhound. It ate it and seemed happy. Then it rolled over like it wanted me to rub its belly. So I carefully went to it and rubbed it. On the collar I saw pictures of something. I took it off and the hellhound went off onto the darkness. The collar had a picture of a building.

"The Effie tower." Thailia said. "We are going there."

Then an iris message popped up. It was a girl running from something. She had ripped clothing and blond hair. It was Annabeth Chase.

THALIA

One thing was for sure: Annabeth was in trouble. Again. I can't believe she would really leave without us. Now we have four people to find. I really hope Hazel, Piper and Percy aren't dead. Nico told me that he felt that they were alive but still. If their alive then where are they.

My thoughts were interrupted when Leo said, "We have to help Annabeth."

"How? We have to find Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper, get a clue, and try to find out the location of Percy. We don't have time," Nico argued in disbelief.

"Nico, we can't leave Annabeth alone," I told him. "Remember when you ran away after Bianca's death, Percy did everything to find you."

I could tell that he didn't like me playing the guilt card on him. There are only a few people Nico would do anything for. Hazel, me, Annabeth, and Percy. I'm guessing that Nico feels guilty that he couldn't help Percy before he was captured.

"Fine!" He snapped. "But I'm only doing this because Percy would never forgive me if I let something bad happen top Annabeth."

"But how are we supposed to find Annabeth and the clue at the same time?" Jason asked.

Nico and I glanced at each other and I knew that we were thinking the same thing. Our watches.

"Oh, we have a way," Nico said mysteriously.

"Okay, do you care to elaborate," Frank asked confused.

"Well, before the Giant War Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and I had Tyson make us special watches," I explained just as mysteriously.

"Exactly. These watches," Nico pointed to his watch. "Have tracking devices on them. So the four of us can track each other if we want to-"

"Hold Up!" Frank and Leo yelled. "We were lost on missions for three years trying to find Percy and you had the location to him on your watches this entire time."

"Yes and No," He continued. "Usually the watches would have Percy's location but now it doesn't. We tried locating him with these things ever since he disappeared but no such luck. He doesn't show up on the system. Either he wasn't wearing his watch when he was captured or there is so much magic where he's at that it's interfering with the tracking signal."

"But that's not the important part. Nico can go with Frank and Jason to find Annabeth and I can go with Leo to find the clue in Paris. And when you save Annabeth you can find us again with the watches," I explained.

Everyone agreed to the plan. Frank, Jason, and Nico left towards Annabeth's location. Leo and I ran towards the Athens airport so we could get to Paris as fast as possible.

Leo and I didn't relax until the plane was off the ground. As the plane flew through the air I quickly fell asleep. In my dream I was watching a scene on top of Half-Blood Hill. I saw myself lying on the ground. I saw Percy kneeling next to me. And Annabeth, Chiron, and everyone else was standing was from us.

A glimmer in the trees caught my eye. I glanced up and saw the Golden Fleece. Immediately I recognized the scene. It was when I'd first woken up on Half-Blood Hill. After Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, and Clarisse had save Grover and the Golden Fleece to cure my tree from poison.

But suddenly the dream took a turn for the worst because Percy turned his head towards me. His eyes weren't sea green, they were a muddy brown.

"You will never find him!" The voice was evil, soothing, and fearfully familiar. "I will rise again. The missing will stay missing. You will never find them. They will die in there prisons. I will rule the world."

I was too shocked to say anything.

"This war you cannot win," The scary familiar voice said.

I awoke sitting next to Leo on the plane towards Paris. I was sweating and panting. Leo was watching me with concern but I ignored him. I couldn't believe it all that work for nothing. Percy sacrificed himself to get rid of her and now she's coming back. I didn't want to admit it but I knew it was true. Gaea will rise again and this time it'll be worse then ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy**

* * *

Nico

I woke up with a pounding headache. The dream... It was so real. Everyone was killed and I was the only one left. I glanced in the aisle and saw Thalia sweating and she looked pale.

"Thals are you all right?"

She didn't answer. I got more concerned.

"Thalia. You can trust me."

"I...I had a dream about...Gaea. She's rising again. This time she's more powerful."

Everyone that were awake shouted,"WHAT?!" waking the other people.

"Huh? What happen?" Jason said sleepily.

"Gaea." Thailia said.

Immediately his eyes opened.

"What!?"

"Yeah I know. She has Percy captive."

Everyone face turned pale.

"So are we close to Annabeth yet?" I asked.

Thailia looked at her watch.

"Yeah surprisingly she at Paris too."

We waited and waited but the plane never seem to land. I was getting bored. Leo kept saying are we there yet for a million times. Something shook the plane. Everyone was thrown off of their seat.

"What was that?" I said.

"I don't know. I'll go check." Jason said.

He went out and in the door way I saw a snake tail. He came back saying he didn't see anything but I knew there was something out there. Finally after we landed we followed Thalia's directions. We got lost so many times. After hours we saw Annabeth being cornered by hellhounds and other monsters I didn't know.. She mouthed something like get out of here. Then the ground collapsed. We were all falling in the darkness. A voice entered my head and said welcome to Tartarus. We're going to have a lot of fun. -cues evil laugh- Then I blacked when we hit the ground.

I had another dream. This time it's was in a cave like area. Then I realized it was the labyrinth. But how? I thought it was destroyed when he died. I saw the arena then a workshop. I walked through and saw 2 people sleeping. One of them heard me and woke up.

"Huh?" she said trying to look around.

I saw her face it was Hazel.

"Hazel!" I said.

She got up but she couldn't see me.

"Nico?"

"Yeah I'm here."

She let out a sigh. But then I was about to say something the scene changed. It was the mountains. The a face appeared.

"You'll never win this time." it said.

Then I woke up in cold sweat. We were in a cage like area. It brought back memories when I was in a cage. Everyone was here except Leo.

"Hey where's Leo."

"He made Tartarus mad by calling him Dark Vader. So he moved him somewhere." Annabeth said.

I nodded. I wondered how are we going to get out of here.

"So now what." I said.

She thought for a while then said," Frank can you turn into a mouse?"

"Yeah why?"

"Just do it."

He turn into a small gray mouse. Annabeth told him to scout the area go see what we are up against. He scurried off into the darkness. We sat back and I notice that Frank gave her the ring back. Jason and Thailia were talking. In an hour frank came back and turn himself back into a demigod. His face could tell that the news wasn't good.

"There's at least 1000 of them. We could never beat them." he said.

Annabeth eyes glowed a little like the time used she her mark. Everyone was frustrated. Then everyone started glowing.

"Blessings." Annabeth said.

She was the one who glowed the most. She told us the plan. We will break out and attack. Also we should find Leo. I slashed the bars and everyone went out. We were walking for 10 minutes trying to find Leo. I can't believe that no one seen us already.

I was wrong. Some of them saw us while making rounds. We charged. Everyone was on fire. They attack with power. But then a skeleton snuck up behind me when I wasn't paying attention and stabbed me at the side. I quickly blacked out at the pain watching everyone fighting for their lives.

Percy  
Percy was already anxious to get out of the place filled with monsters, even before he saw the diapered giant.  
Percy was suppose to be thinking about how to get out of the place the dark cave, while Will was sleeping.  
He was actually thinking about Annabeth (not really a surprise) he wondered if she was actually looking for him and where she was.  
He hated being stuck in this cave with nothing to do but think which was a huge problem for his ADHD.  
Percy had been thinking about Annabeth so much that he didn't hear the boulder that was blocking the exit move.  
A giant came out he didn't know what kind of giant it was, Percy thought he saw all the giants during the war.  
The giant wreaked of death and all he was wearing was a loincloth which Percy mistaken for a diaper.  
He had turquoise scaly skin covering all of his body like a blanket.  
Percy was prepared for a fight then realized that he had no weapon, no god, and he was still too weak to fight.  
He cursed at his bad luck, but then again he always had bad luck.  
The giant must have notice his disappointment because he said "yes demigod there is no way you can escape" His voice shook the whole entire cave.  
Percy cursed again because he knew the giant was right. He at least wanted to know who this giant was so he asked" Who are you. I thought I saw all the giants."  
The turquoise giant laughed which made the cave shake even more than when he was talking.  
Percy was surprised Will didn't wake up by the giant.  
The scaly giant said" All of you will know my name soon, but right now I have to follow my mother's orders."  
Before Percy could say anything else the giant waved his hand in front of him, he immediately saw blackness surround him.


	9. AN

**Hey guys I'm discontinuing this story because I feel like I didn't do my best and the people are not interested in this story. I'm sorry.**


End file.
